1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable diagnostic device for the examination of biological samples. In particular, one example of a use of such a portable examination device is for the examination of a biological specimen which contains substances related to ovulation. Because of the size and ease of operation of the device, the device is essentially suitable for use in self-administered examinations.
2. Background Information
One special application in which a portable and easy to use, self-examination device would generally be desirable is, for example, in the determination of a woman's fertile period. Such a determination could be very useful for any woman attempting to have a child, or more particularly, for instances in which a woman might be having difficulty in becoming pregnant. If a woman was more aware of when her fertile period was occurring, she would essentially know of the most appropriate time to attempt to become pregnant.
It is generally known that during a woman's fertile period, various additional bodily substances are formed which are not normally present in the body fluids, and it has been determined that some of these bodily substances can form special optical structures when dried. Thus, in order to help determine the ovulation period of women, it has been found that, if, during a woman's fertile period, a saliva sample is taken and dried, vein-like, or streaky structures are generally formed. During other periods, however, a dried saliva sample typically only shows a spotted, or dot-like pattern.
In general, these special optical structures can be seen upon magnification, so that upon visual examination, the presence or absence of these structures can essentially provide a "yes" or "no" answer regarding the occurrence of a woman's fertile period.
Examination devices which enables such bodily substances to be viewed, can be designed, for example, as microscopes or magnifying glasses, but on account of their design and construction, known devices are basically suitable, in particular, only for stationary operation. Typical known devices generally require special precautions against damage to guarantee correct long-term operation. In particular, the devices of the prior art are not suitable for use as portable devices for the performance of self-administered examinations.